Slytherin Harry
by isayLOL
Summary: Harry is two years older than canon with a bit of darker side on him.He is not the boy-who-lived Neville was marked. If you are looking for a Story with good grammer and structure i am sorry its not good though i think i have a decent plot.
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER EVEN IF I WANT some OC are mine.**

**Only Daphne and Harry would be older in this story**

**Enjoy.**

My name is Harry Potter and I am 11 years old.

I live with my aunt Petunia Dursley and uncle Vernon Dursley in number 4 Privet Drive,Surrey along their son Dudley. After 10 years of dreaming about leaving them I finally got my chance when a letter came. It was unlike any other letter and I was shocked not because it was a weird letter without any stamp but it was addressed to me. I thought it might be from the library but I had returned every book and there weren't any in my possession right now.

After reading the letter I was even more confused. Wizard? There were wizards? It can't be real can it? The detail on the letter was so much defined and it looked real that it didn't crossed my mind that Dudley was playing a prank at me. They said they awaited reply through an owl. That will clear it if it was a prank or not .Then I looked outside my window and saw an owl now I was even surer and all the weird things that happened to me might be because I wasn't normal because I was special.

I remembered Dudley screaming in terror when I was angry because he told his parents I bullied a boy to give me some money, running away from Dudley when I was younger and ending up on roof of class and so on. I was elated and double checked the name and yes it was _Harry James Potter._ They even got my bedroom right _cupboard under the stairs._

Then the next day I went and told my relatives while making breakfast for them the next morning

"Aunt Petunia do you know anything about wizards?"I said

All the conversations stopped Dudley smirked at me thinking I was in trouble.

"What do you mean boy and where did you heard about them?"Vernon shouted at the top of his voice

"I got a letter addressed to me that told me I was one and I replied to them they said they would send me someone today to pick me up for shopping for my school "I told them and as an afterthought added "my new wizard school if what they say is true"

Vernon went red and I knew he is going to bring the house down any second now by shouting aunt Petunia wasn't any better she was opening and closing her mouth but no words were coming from it.

"We swore Petunia that this brat won't be allowed to go we swore we will kick out this abnormality from him "Said Vernon

"You knew?"I asked

"Of course we did how couldn't I" said aunt Petunia "My perfect sister Lily was one after she got her letter when she was 11 she went to that _Freak _place and learned god knows what. It was only I who saw for what she was a freak. For my parents she was wonderful a witch in a family. Look what it did she got herself killed by an dark lord freak and we got landed with you"

"Killed? My parents were killed? You told me they died in car crash how could –"before I could say anymore the doorbell rang and my aunt and uncle shared a look of horror .thinking I could ask the people from wizarding world about this dark lord and exited about to meet my first connection to wizarding world I went to open the door.

There was a stern looking old women in the door she said, "You must be Mr. Potter, I am Professor Minerva McGonagall and I teach transfiguration at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry"

I said, "Yes madam I am Harry Potter and thanks for coming to pick me up."

She looked me with a little appreciation after I thanked her and I made a mental note that this teacher would be hard to impress and I should be on my best behavior when I was around her.

"So I assume you know about the wizarding world Mr. Potter?"Asked the Professor

"Not much maam my relatives didn't told me about it "my voice was bitter when I said that and added "I only know how much the letter told "and added "professor" as an afterthought.

"Not unexpected "she murmured and said "Come on I am also collecting another muggleborn witch and I will explain you at her residence "

"What is muggleborn professor?"I asked

"It's a term used for a first generation witch or wizard in other terms a magical person having non magical parents" She explained

I froze there were going to be good for nothing normal people .They always bullied me when I was younger .My relatives call me freak because I am more special than them and magical world accepted them? That is so unfair.

"If they are muggles why do we have to get them cant we leave them to their perfect word "there was so much venom in my words that professor took a step back and narrowed her eyes.

She looked at me disappointing but I could care less my imagination of perfect wizarding world was ruined .I should have known not to expect too much .I should have known I would be disappointed.

She said sternly"Mr. Potter I don't know what happened to you at your relatives but they are magical and have every right to learn magic at Hogwarts along with you. Your mother was also a muggleborn and your parents would have been disappointed to see you speak that way."

Then she told me to hold her arm and told me not to let go and disappeared.

One hour after that we were at the Grangers residence with an irritating, annoying two siblings Nikki and Hermione Granger who by the looks of things both couldn't keep their mouth shut. Nikki was of my age and Hermione was two years younger than me both had their name on Hogwarts record book according to McGonagall and Hermione would be joining two years after. McGonagall explained to us about the classes we will have along with our houses and suddenly Slytherin looked kind of good to me where I could stay away from the muggles. Then she told us about a dark lord Voldemort and how my parents died where Grangers gave me a look of pity but I was calm and collected myself.

Inside I was seething why the hell they had to defy him. That dark lord surely sounded Powerful. Why couldn't they stay out of war they should have stopped fighting when I was born .Look what it did to me when they fought for muggles.

"Ok Professor I am ready to go now" said the elder bushy I mean Nikki Granger

Her father said "Be on your best behavior"

"Ok dad "she replied

Then professor McGonagall told us to take her hand and explained about apparating to Granger.

We reached a pub with the name of leaky cauldron and went to its back where there was a wall but not for long because when professor McGonagall tapped it with her wand it opened. The wall literally opened to an alley. I could really get used to it I looked at Granger and sure her mouth was one of shock.

Then the professor took us to a tall imposing building which was wizarding bank run by goblins .Nikki and professor went to exchange the muggle money while as I went to my vault.

I was mesmerized .I didn't expected to be so filthy rich but who was I to complain the goblin explained to me about the wizarding currency and I took enough to last a year.

Then we shopped for our books I took some extra books on wizarding laws, customs along with some books on beginner spells and a book called Hogwarts a history. I also added a beginner dark arts book when the professor was turning her back.

Then we went to clothing store called Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions where I met someone.

She was pretty and had black eyes and blonde hair and I was about to speak when Nikki being an idiot she is blabbed "hello are you a first year? I am. My parents are dentists and I grew up in muggle world and didn't know about the wizarding world before the letter came. Then we were even more surprised to learn that my younger sister was also a witch it's so amazing .I can't wait it must be so fascinating in wizarding world .Sorry I haven't introduced myself my name in Nikki Granger."

"Daphne Greengrass. Who are you are you her friend?"She asked me ignoring Nikki

"I am not her friend and my name is Harry James Potter "I said curtly Nikki looked hurt due to both of our behavior but I could care less. "But I grew up in that blasted muggle world and knew I was a wizard only after getting my letter "I threw a disgusted look to Nikki.

Then Nikki got called by Madam Malkin and went away.

Daphne smiled and said "My grandfather was friend with your grandfather and our fathers knew each other but they weren't not so much close as our grandfathers "and added, "you know you could always check out about your family history in books or go to the bank they might have something in your family vault"

"No there is nothing I just went into my trust vault"

"I didn't meant your trust vault but your family vault "said Daphne

"Hey thanks I should go check it out sometime" said I and added after thinking "though I don't know how to come here. How do wizards travel?"

Just then someone called "Daphne it's late we need to go home"

Daphne looked at me and said, "I should get going Harry it was nice to meet you and I guess we would see each other on 1st September. I will owl you about knight bus and how to use it along with some books on family history. It was nice meeting you"

"Same here I am glad I met some decent people before reaching Hogwarts I would have gone crazy if I didn't knew there as at least a person unlike Granger on Hogwarts "I then turned went back to shopping

**Nikki POV**

Why should the professor had to pick me with Potter just from his look he looked like he hated me and he hasn't said a single word to me even after I tried talking to him.

I didn't have any friends in school only my sister and me as if being intelligent was a crime 'teacher's pet' that's what they called me and it hurt every time.

Then after the letter came I thought this was it my chance to make new friends and that Potter came.

I haven't even spoke to him no not even saw him before today and he was looking to me as if I was trash I didn't knew what to say.

Then on that robe shop after Potter asked if we can make some muggle clothing I saw a girl looking at her I knew if she maintained her body she was going to be a knockout .then I went forward and said ," hello are you a first year? I am. My parents are dentists and I grew up in muggle world and didn't know about the wizarding world before the letter came. Then we were even more surprised to learn that my younger sister was also a witch it's so amazing .I can't wait it must be so fascinating in wizarding world .Sorry I haven't introduced myself my name in Nikki Granger."

She didn't even look at me and said "Daphne Greengrass "then ignored me turned towards Potter and asked "Who are you are you her friend?"

WHAT! I tried to talk to her and she choose Potter.

"I am not her friend and my name is Harry James Potter "Potter said curtly and I was hurt I mean we haven't spoke but he could have let it go. "But I grew up in that blasted muggle world and knew I was a wizard only after getting my letter "he threw a disgusted look at me .I was shocked. So that's it he doesn't like muggles in general that doesn't mean he could go on hating every muggleborn or muggle he meets I was going to tell him that when madam Malkin called me saying my robes were ready and I went to get them.

After some time Madam Malkin told me to call Potter and tell him to collect all his purchases of both muggle and wizarding world and I went to get him and froze "Same here I am glad I met some decent people before reaching Hogwarts I would have gone crazy if I didn't knew there was at least a person unlike Granger on Hogwarts "then he turned and approached me he didn't even cared if I heard him I looked past him and saw Greengrass looking back and smiling at him.

What the HELL!

**Daphne POV**

I don't know what happened but I liked talking to Harry. It was widely known that Potters liked muggles but Harry was unique .Even after growing up in muggle world he didn't liked them? I didn't thought much about it then but now what was I thinking about sending him an owl what if it sounded like...arghhhhhhh. He didn't sound offended but exited so it doesn't matter and again it feels great have met someone other than the purebloods that I always meet on gatherings.

I felt a little bad about Granger though but I needed to show to public that I didn't liked mingling with muggle borns. It sure was frustrating sometimes but that is how life is.

It isn't fair.

**Harry POV**

Wands at last I hope Granger has finished getting her wand when I went to get an owl for me it sure as hell sounded useful. So I got a black eagle which cost me twice as much as normal owl would but I could care less it looked cool.

I then entered the wand shop and saw Granger and Professor McGonagall paying for the wand and an old man eying me.

"Ah yes," said the man. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Harry Potter." It wasn't a question. "You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work."

Mr. Ollivander moved closer to me. I wished he would blink. Those silvery eyes were a bit creepy.

"Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it — it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course."

"Hold out your arm. That's it." He measured Harry from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head. As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr. Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."

I suddenly realized that the tape measure, which was measuring between his nostrils, was doing this on its own. Mr. Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes.

"That will do," he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Right then, Mr. Potter. Try this one. Beachwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave."

I tried and tried. I had no idea what Mr. Ollivander was waiting for. The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher on the spindly chair, but the more wands Mr. Ollivander pulled from the shelves, the happier he seemed to become.

Then at last went to the back door and brought out a wand which looked beautiful he said "try it" and looked more eagerly at me.

Nikki was asking some questions to professor about god knows what and they were not paying attention to me but all that changed when I touched the wand it gave a flash and there was a green light enveloping it.

"I would like to have a word with Mr. Potter about his wand in private "said and I followed him

He said "This wand is a very powerful wand Mr. Potter called The Elder Wand, variously known as the Deathstick, the Wand of Destiny, the Eldruhn Wand, and the Ellhorn Wand it has never chosen a wizard other than its first owner until now" he added " Research about this wand but keep it secret you don't want wizards wanting your blood because of this wand do you"

"No sir I will keep it a secret" I said

"I'll expect great thing from you Mr. Potter but make sure the things you do are not terrible"

After finishing our shopping Professor McGonagall left me to the Dursleys after telling me how to get inside platform 9 3/4.

I went inside with a smile on my face recalling what a great day it was and thought when I will get the promised mail from Daphne so I could visit the alley again.

**Nikki POV**

After leaving Potter to his relatives we apparated to my home. Then I couldn't stop myself from asking "Professor McGonagall why do the wizards hate me"

Professor McGonagall narrowed her eyes "Did Mr. Potter told you something bad Miss. Granger"

"No maam he didn't even spoke to me, he didn't even responded to me nor any of my questions and there was another girl named Daphne Greengrass they got along fine but didn't wanted to talk to me at least Greengrass told her name"

"Think nothing of it Miss. Granger some wizarding family think they are supreme and muggle borns are trash show them they are not but don't take it to your heart most of the wizarding population would not be like them" then she muttered to herself "Lily and James would be rolling on their graves after what their son did by only learning he was not a muggle born some hours ago if it continues maybe I should talk to Albus about him"

In the years to come Minerva McGonagall would regret not talking about her day with a particular boy with green eyes and messy hair with Albus Dumbledore.

**LOVE IT?HATE IT?REVIEW I know I jus started writing stories and it isn't good but tell me what I should do and how can I improve it**

**I solemly swear I will try and improve it next time **

**Thanks for reading**

**I will update within 2 days**


	2. Chapter 2

**i don't own harry potter**

**The plot plus everything of this chapter might be rewritten from what reviews i get i think i messed this up and i am looking for a beta .**

At September first I was sitting at a compartment on Hogwarts Express with my trunk and owl when the door opened and Daphne with a girl with a long Black hair and hazel eye came inside. That must be her friend Alisa she talked about in her letter.

"Harry you came earlier than I expected "said Daphne

"I wanted to get out of Dursleys as soon as possible "turning to the other girl I said "Hello I'm Harry Potter we haven't been introduced formally but I have heard much about you from Daphne you must be Alisa."

"I'm Pleased to meet you Harry. yes I am Alisa Rosier, Daphne haven't been able to shut up about you. "Said Alisa taking a seat.

Rosier? Where have I heard that name don't remember at all that is another thing I should research about when I reach Hogwarts.

Alisa took out a book and started reading following her example Daphne did the same.

I then looked out of the window and thought about the letters that Daphne send me.

_Dear Harry,_

_I am sorry for writing to you after two weeks I promised. My owl was delivering a letter to one of my friend Alisa who is currently visiting Greece. So it took her some time to get back to me._

_How are the muggles treating you? Forgive me if I am a bit forward but from our conversation we had last time I had an impression that they didn't liked you very much._

_I have started studying my first year books even though you can't use spells on muggle household I advise you to start reading your books it doesn't hurt to have some spells up your sleeves before you reach Hogwarts even its only the incantation._

_Now to the part I promised getting into knight bus is easy you just have to go to your nearest road and stick out your wand anytime its an twenty-four hours a day service. During the day, there are just seats that are apparently not bolted down. The bus does not seem to have much in the way of safety features, as passengers and luggage alike are being thrown around the inside of the bus during its haphazard maneuvers. During the night, the Knight Bus has beds, curtained windows, candles burning in brackets beside each bed, and fourteen Sickles buys a cup of hot chocolate, while fifteen gets a hot water bottle and a toothbrush in any color._

_Take my advice and travel by day and don't even think about taking any extra pleasantries._

_The book that I send you with the letter is called 'Ancient and Nobles Wizarding Houses' there you could find basic information about your family along with most of the leading wizarding families. I expect you to return it back when we meet next time._

_I hope to hear from you soon._

_Daphne_

_Dear Harry,_

_I am happy for you that you enjoyed your time on alley and pleased to hear that you have started reading some of the course books and some regarding wizarding laws and customs. No, Hogwarts doesn't offer any classes on wizarding customs and traditions nor on laws or wizarding politics because of which most of the muggle borns don't understand much of our world and call it backwards and compare it to the muggle world. Some even try to bring some electronics while arriving at the first time in Hogwarts from what I have heard._

_I am sorry that you couldn't access your vault until you are of age .I never thought about it because I always went my parents and I didn't gave it much thought about it._

_You did the right thing not going into Knockturn alley because it is darker counterpart of Diagon Alley and most of the shops are quoted illegal by ministry standards. You could also find some hags and dark creatures like Vampires and Werewolf lurking around there._

_I am even more shocked to hear that you don't even have any photographs of your parents. Surely someone could have send you as they were one of the popular couples in Hogwarts I don't know much but they were Head boy and Head Girl their days in Hogwarts and your father was a prankster when he was younger. You could ask Professor McGonagall as she was close to your parents both being Gryffindor._

_There is also a rumor going that one of your friends of you parent Alice Longbottom who is mother of the boy who lived Neville Longbottom is going to teach at DADA at Hogwarts for a year surely she could lend you some photographs of your parents._

_I am exited only a week left until we could go to Hogwarts at last. I had only dreamt about this day and I want to see Hogwarts myself my friend Alisa would also like to meet you as I have told her about you after coming back from Greece she is currently staying with us._

_Hope to see you on September first save me a seat on your compartment._

_Daphne _

_Ps: Your owl Minerva is beautiful I like her already._

"Daphne "I said making her look up from the book she was reading "do you know many wizarding families"

"Yes harry in wizarding world we have gatherings and ministry balls where many of the families are invited we go there each year. "Said Daphne and continued "many of the families are also related with each other we"

After saying that Alisa looked up and said "I don't know if you know it but we are related that is one of the reasons I wanted to meet you .Your grandmother Dorea Black who married Charles Potter was sister of my grandmother Rosaline Black and after hearing from Daphne about you I wrote a letter back home in Italy and she said she wanted to meet you"

A relative? Why didn't they came to get me at Dursleys and she wants to meet me now I didn't knew what to answer but Alisa was looking at me and waiting for an answer so I said I will think about it.

Just then the compartment door opened and two guys came in on was of stocky build with black hair and other was tall, lanky and thin with blonde hair.

"At least we came to a compartment not inflected with mudbloods "said the guy with blonde hair and Daphne winced though only I saw it.

"Hello Greengrass and Rosier mind if we take a seat" said the guy with black hair.

"We also didn't came to this compartment at first why don't you ask Harry "said Alisa

For the first time then they noticed me and the blondes eyes narrowed "I haven't seen you before who are you? Consorting with mudbloods are we girls .I didn't expected you to go down this low that you would sit with a muggles "

Before any of the two girls could retort I said coldly" yes Blondie you haven't seen me before but that doesn't mean you could go around calling me mudblood I am Harry James Potter heir of the most ancient and noble house of to potter"

"We apologize my friend here doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut I am Adrian Pucey nice meeting you Potter."He then gave me his hand which I shook it.

Then the blonde said "Good potter you are already learning ways of pureblood and not associating with mudbloods I didn't expect this from you but anyway I am Lucian Bole" said Lucian taking a seat.

"It is just because he has a blonde hair or did he sounded like the Malfoy Heir" said Daphne smirking making Alisa and Adrian laugh.

Lucian shuddered and said "I didn't" to which more laughter came and Pucey added "Mate you did"

I could stopped myself asking "who is Draco"

Daphne said "Forget it harry you don't want to know"

Pucey then said "I will tell you how he looks you just need see right there "He pointed to Bole to which bole winced and said "shut up"

After some talk about Malfoy, Quidditch, Slytherin and classes the train stooped and we got down and heard a giant man shouting.

"First years 'ere".

Nikki was getting out of train when she saw Potter and he was with two boys and two girls laughing. What an idiot. She was happy though not only because she got to Hogwarts but also because she got some friends who looked good compared to that potter and Greengrass. She would be lying if she said she wasn't worried about coming to Hogwarts after what Greengrass and Potter did to her but as professor McGonagall said most of them won't mind her being a muggleborn thankfully the people in her compartment didn't.

Fred and George Weasely's were fun .They didn't gave much considerations to rules and talked about pranks all the time they would have given Hermione a headache but she mind them at all after all they were the first person her age to welcome her to wizarding world. Alicia and Angelina joined us in the compartment. All the four of them were from wizarding families so I started asking questions about Hogwarts and wizarding world .They even told me about the most popular wizarding game called Quidditch which by the looks all four were interested in.

After sometime travelling through the lake we reached Hogwarts which was a sight to behold the castle was magnificent then the giant man left us to Professor McGonagall and she studied the students I could see her disappointing look directed towards Potter when she saw who he was hanging out with and said "'Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours."

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarted yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting.' She waited for some time and added "Move along now, The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."

Nikki couldn't believe it the hat sang a song. Surely the singing was bad but if she had any doubt about how fascinating magic could be she wouldn't be having any of it now. Talking about singing hat she was going to kill Fred and George they were telling they have to get past a troll.

"Bole, Lucian "called professor McGonagall and a blonde boy came forward she recognized him as one of Potters new friend he put on the hat and after sometime it shouted ,"Slytherin"

Then the sorting continued Nikki observed some people took more time than other like a boy called Cedric Diggory took almost 5 minutes to be sorted to Hufflepuff.

Then looked at staff table and at the centre saw a man with white beard who had a majestic presence and thought that must be Dumbledore, I looked around him and saw the giant sitting at the corner of one end talking to a women with black hair which was cut short and blue eyes she was looking at Potter once in a while and asked Fred who was just beside me "Who is that professor with short hair sitting beside that giant?"

Fred whispered "You don't know her? That's Alice Longbottom the mother of boy-who-lived Neville. They are somewhat closer to us after the attack in which Neville's grandmother died and he became boy-who-lived. He is good well mannered but a bit shy and would be coming to Hogwarts the same year as my brother Ronnikins and your sister Hermy."

"Don't call her Hermy she will kill-"I couldn't continued because Alicia poked me and told my name has been called. Looking at professor McGonagall I saw she was looking at me disappointingly then i took a breath and started walking towards the stool and sat down.

All of a sudden I couldn't see anymore and someone spoke at my head

'_Well well look what we got here' _

'_Hello' I said_

'_You have a good mind Miss Granger you could be in either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw .You think knowledge is Power but unlike your younger sister put it to practical use too. But where shall I put you'_

_I then remembered my friends telling me that they would go into Gryffindor and I didn't wanted to be separated from them. _

'_So I see you have made your choice 'then the hat shouted for all to hear 'Gryffindor'_

After getting cheered by my fellow Gryffindors I sat down and looked towards sorting

"Greengrass, Daphne "Called the professor and I saw Daphne nervously making her way to the stool why was she nervous from what I was told she would go directly to Slytherin.

I didn't knew what happened but she sat on the stool for 5 minutes and the hat shouted

Daphne was worried when the professor called her name deep down she knew she wasn't a slytherin but her dad made it clear that she would be disowned if she didn't went to slytherin or Ravenclaw

_What have we got here a lion in snake clothing?_

'_Please put me in slytherin' I said_

'_Why slytherin?' Said the hat_

_I stayed silent_

'_It's all in your head you know you could do well in all the four houses you are loyal to your family and even some of your friends .You could go to Ravenclaw with a mind like yours._

It continued for some time and I didn't knew how long had passed

'_No I won't go to Gryffindor I don't belong there'_

'_Should I even start about why you should go to Gryffindor?'_

'_No I don't belong there'_

'_you are one of a kind Daphne Greengrass so I will give you a choice if you go to some other houses you could live life your own way but if you went to slytherin you would always be influenced like you are now'_

'_Put me in slytherin'_

'_As you wish Miss Greengrass but a piece of advice you don't always have to please everyone'_

_SLYTHERIN the hat shouted_

I let out a sign of relief and went to join Bole and McGonagall called

"Potter, Harry"I looked and saw him walking confidently to the stool and got worried what if he didn't made it to slytherin but shouldn't had been because it didn't even took a second for the hat to shout "SLYTHERIN" there was a shocked "WHAT" from the staff table and everyone's gaze followed there and saw the shocked face of Rubeus Hagrid and Alice Longbottom along with the disgusted look Professor Snape was sending to Harry then I started clapping and then Slytherin house followed.

Then Pucey joined us and sat beside Harry and Alisa was looking at us eagerly.

I looked at the sorting but I only paid attention to some of it Kevin Hale, Angelica Johnson, Lee Jordan went to Gryffindor. Sophia Jackson, Jeremy Stretton, Mira Hopkins went to Ravenclaw along with Roger Davies. Maxine O'Flaherty, Anthony Rickett, Tamsin Applebee along with Cedric Diggory. Alisa came to our table almost as quickly as Harry did and sat between me and Harry the other Slytherins .

After the sorting the feast began.

"Harry Potter" said someone and I turned Amelia? Wasn't she going to Drumstrang?

"I don't know how you got into slytherin but welcome I am Amelia Carrow and this is my twin Nathan hope you won't disgrace us. "

"I do hope the same thing "Said a prefect

I wanted to laugh at their face but controlled myself Harry didn't even acknowledge them and to add to the insult he turned to me and said "Who is our head of house?"

"That is our head of house "said Alisa pointing towards Snape and looked at the Carrows and said "Leave him alone he won't disappoint us I saw him cursing a mudblood on the train" Everyone laughed

They thought it was funny? Cursing someone.

"I think we'll get along fine Potter though I shouldn't be surprised seeing how fast you came into our Noble house if you want any pointers about curses you could come to me I am Garret Craggy."Said the prefect

"I might hold you up for that offer Garret "Said Harry

The feast went well after that and after the feast was over Albus Dumbledore stood up and said "So! Now that we are all fed and watered, I must once more ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices. Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office, if anybody would like to check it.

As ever, I would like to remind you all that the Forest in the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year."

"May I introduce our new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher? Professor Longbottom who would be staying with us for a year .That is all and before we go to sleep let us sing the school song.

**1st Year Slytherins**

**Alisa Rosier**

**Adrian Pucey**

**Amelia Carrow**

**Nathan Carrow**

**Lucian Bole**

**Harry Potter**

**Daphne Greengrass**

**I would take 3-4 more OC's so please PM your character.**

**I would also like to add 2 OC's to each house PM your character.**

**i know this chapter sucked and i might rewrite it plus i am thinking of getting a beta so next chapter would be updated in around 3-4 days **


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own harry potter.**

**I am still looking for a beta mail me if you would want to beta this story**

**Harry POV**

There were eleven new students sorted into Slytherin there were five boys including me others were Lucian Bole and Adrian Pucey both of whom I met on train along with the Carrow twin Nathan and there was another boy named Neil Silvanus who introduced with me last night when we were brought to our common room where everyone who didn't knew each other was introduced and told about the rules of Slytherin House. The other girl apart from Daphne, Alisa and the other Carrow twin Amelia were Mary Borgin, Eusebia Kettletoft and Greta Parkinson.

Last night we spent talking about our past and our home life which I mostly kept my mouth shut along with Neil Silvanus who told us he was also raised by muggles in an orphanage he could relate with me and we just kicked off and I was happy that I got to hear from a fellow muggle raised wizard that he shared my sentiment towards the muggle borns..I thought after reading about Slytherin house there could have been some trouble regarding that I was a half blood but I was welcomed like a true member of the house. After that we went to our rooms where only two people shared each room and there was also bathroom inside it my current roommate was Neil and I was glad for it. With these happy thoughts of I went to sleep.

The next morning I was woke by Neil who was shouting "Harry get up or you would be late it is already 8 "

I then got ready on record time and it even surprised me because it only took me 15 minutes and we went to the common room and was happy to see Daphne and Alisa were waiting for me but the real surprise was when I saw they were also accompanied by Greta Parkinson and the Carrow twins.

"So the sleeper finally awakes "Said Nathan smirking at me.

"Let's go or we might get late" said Daphne before I could reply to Nathan and pulled me with her.

"How do you like Slytherin so far?"Asked Daphne

"I think it's great when would we get our schedules for classes?"I asked

"In the hall our head of house would give it to us" said Daphne and we entered the hall and sat down on the Slytherins table and started eating.

After we had done eating our head of house who had greasy hair and looked like a vampire came towards us to give our schedule and said in a very creepy manner "Welcome to the Noble House of Slytherin I would advise you to keep yourselves to your best behavior every time . If you lose many points I will have words with you and most probably would be having a detention under your belt. "he looked at me and said "Remember potter I might not take points off my own house but if you put a toe out of place I will punish you harshly. "And if the day couldn't get any weirder Snape smirked at me and said" What would your father think Potter of the house you landed upon"

I then just looked at his eyes and saw it held no emotions and said coldly "it doesn't matter he and my mother got themselves killed trying to be heroes ."I then took the schedule and went outside the hall and the other first year Slytherins followed my lead."

After I got outside and took a deep breath and said "what is the problem of that greasy idiot"

"I head your father and he was enemies when in school and they hated each other" Said Amelia and the others nodded.

"Great just great and he happens to be my head of house!" I Said

"Just be careful Potter he may appear as a Pureblood but he is an half-blood and he is Dumbledore's Lapdog after Dark Lord vanished "Said Bole

"Why are you telling me this?"I asked with my eyes narrowing.

"I have been raised like a Slytherin Potter all my life I might not know much but even I know where the majority's support lies. Think of me as your Ally Potter nothing much at least for now."He answered

First years and from the looks of it most of them who don't know even a single spell were talking about loyalties? But who was I to complain when they threw them to me.

Then I looked at the schedule and our first class was Transfiguration with the Gryffindors and then we went to our class. When we reached it there were no signs of Gryffindors except we found a cat staring at us from the desk. So we all took seats and waited for them to come.

"Why do we have classes more classes with Gryffindors of all peoples?" wined Greta Parkinson.

Mary Borgin answered "They might think putting us with them will make us come to their sides as if we will make friends with blood traitors and mudbloods."

Just as she said the word mudblood many things happened the cat snarled and the Gryffindors came and some people gasped and some people looked confused who by the looks of it were mudbloods themselves. Two red heads took out their wands and pointed at Mary and said "What did you just said?"

Bole answered drawing his own wand along with the Carrow twins, Greta Parkinson, Mary Borgin and Alisa Rosier "You know Weasely's aren't any better than them they don't even have as much money as them it's pathetic." We all laughed and I also took out my wand under my seat.

Weasely's retold back "We are better than you Death Eater Scum at least we haven't sold ourselves to any masters." Then the other one shot a spell crying "Expelliarmus" but Alisa put up a blue shield before it could make its way towards Bole.

Then the cat leaped up and changed into Professor McGonagall and she looked at Mary first and said"10 points from slytherin for using such a word" Turned to Gryffindors and said" Twenty points from Mr. Weasely's for drawing wands and attacking "they opened their mouth to protest and McGonagall added "Each". Then she again turned to Slytherins and said "Don't let me catch you speaking so low of your fellow peers again."

"Now turn to the Page …..

After McGonagall explained the basic theory of transfiguration and changed her desk into a Tiger we were all eager to start but we soon found out that we won't be doing that for ages and she distributed us a match each and told us to change it into needle.

It took me around 15 minutes but I got it along with Daphne and we earned 10 points each for our house. I was happy to say that not even another student came close to us expect that annoying Granger who was nearly into it but the bell rang and we got up for our next lesson which was DADA which was again with Gryffindors .

DADA was fascinating even before getting that letter from Daphne I had looked into it found I liked it and I was ahead on it then any other books I had so far except for the "Basic Dark Arts for Beginners"which reminded me I had to find somewhere to practice maybe the older students would help me find such a place.

In DADA Professor Longbottom made us practice the spell used by Fred and George which most of us did by the end of the class and for homework for those who mastered that spell told us to research a new one and practice about it.

Just as she was going to end the class she said "Harry please stay I would like a word with you"

My house mates looked at me and I nodded and they went outside.

She looked at me and said "How are you settling in Harry?"

"I like it maam, I like Hogwarts very much" I said

"How about your house Harry? Are they giving you any trouble?" She Asked

"No Professor in fact they have been quite helpful and friendly towards me" I said

"I was good friend with Lily and James. I knew lily as sisters and you and my son would have been grown up like brothers if their death had not occurred along with Neville gaining that boy-who-lived title" there was sarcasm in her words when she said boy-who-lived which I didn't expected "Harry I called you here because I wanted you to know that even though you haven't met me before today I would want you to know that if you have any problem in your life or if you want to ask about anything you could come to me or my husband."

"Thanks for the support Professor I would be happy to if I ever want….. As a matter of fact I do have something in my mind professor I would like to have some photographs of my parent's if it isn't too much to ask."

"Yes, of course I got some and I would send owls for other friends of your parents and it would be ready within a month or two. Anything else Harry and don't hesitate to ask now I think you should go and have lunch or it might be too late."

When I got outside the classroom it was utter chaos there were spells flying everywhere and looked around and saw no one I thought this is my chance to practice and readied myself to curse my first ever Dark spell even if it was beginner I took out my wand and pointed it to Weasely's whose back I was facing and whispered "interius cruenti" two times simultaneously on both weasel's and as the book said to wait for some seconds and I did.

**Nikki POV**

I nearly got the spell in transfiguration and the class was over at the last moment and those Slytherins what do they think of themselves calling us a mudblood as though I didn't knew what it was but could put it a guess or two. I knew I was talented as I always was first on every year and I wanted to show them but I couldn't to have to rub it even more in my wounds that Potter along with the Greengrass got it.

They didn't had to even try for most of the lessons like I did. Then after the class was over the wizarding families told us the meaning of that word.

Then we went to the DADA class along with them and when I got the spell right only after Potter got before me .I was happy and I let out a sign of relieve but it didn't lasted much because I saw a boy and girl who looked liked twins giving me an evil eye.

After the class ended the professor told us to pack and go to lunch but called potter to stay back. We went outside after the Slytherins but saw them all waiting for Potter. Lee Jordan being an idiot he is opened his mouth and said "Look at the snakes waiting for Potter maybe he is blind and needs their support every time."

One of the Weasely added "too right brother he must be blind to choose the house of filthy snakes instead of the mighty lion." The twins were ok yesterday they even told us to give benefit of doubt to Slytherins but after hearing such a racist word from Slytherins I think they may be still angry with them.

The next second I knew they had gone so far when Greengrass and Neil Silvanus along with the girl called Rosier, the Slytherin Twins and the blonde boy along with another boy called Pucey took their wands out.

Lee then continued "Potter just disgraced his family by going to that –"but he couldn't say more because Daphne shouted "Flipendo and Harry is ten times better than you shits" Lee was knocked on the wall and he fainted .Then the attacks from both sides began but Slytherins were taking it out on us badly maybe it was because they were purebloods and knew spells before coming to Hogwarts.

I couldn't take it more so I went and hid behind a statue and just at that time I think I saw a purple light hit a twin on his back and another one followed I looked at their back for 1…2….3…4…5 second and they stopped fighting all of a sudden and went to their knees clutching their chests and blood was pouring from their mouths Alicia screamed and all the fights stooped at that same time Professor Longbottom came from her office and conjured a silvery thing from her wand and told us to hold Fred and George so she would try to heal them and told no one to leave their positions. Alicia and Angelica held them down and Professor casted some spell and the blood stopped coming but they were still on ground .

Professor McGonagall and Flitwick came running and saw Fred and George and Flitwick asked "Alice what happened"

"Slytherins and Gryffindors what more do you need and the twins were hit by a Dark curse looks like a beginner spell otherwise I couldn't would have been able to stop the blood but they need to be brought to madam Promfey."

"Filius if you would take them I would like to try and sort it out what happened and who used the curse to one of my students. " Said McGonagall whose nostrils were faring with anger.

"What were you all doing here when it is time for lunch? "Said Professor McGonagall turning to Slytherins but Potter answered from the right "They were waiting for me maam as I was called by Professor Longbottom to talk "

"What about you lot?" asked Professor Longbottom to us

There was no answer it was a long elongated silence Professor McGonagall was looking at us with a disappointed expression with anger in it which made me feel very bad.

"She attacked me first" Said Lee pointing to Daphne.

"Is this true Miss Greengrass" asked McGonagall all the other slytherin said "No maam" but Daphne remained silent

Rosier continued" He made some comments about Harry's Parents and Daphne told him to shut up and then he told her he doesn't take orders from a snake and attacked."

"Miss Greengrass again I ask is that what happened?"She asked

Greengrass looked up with a wide innocent eyes and she answered "Yes maam but the spell he used didn't worked on me."

WHAT! what a good actress she made a perfect innocent little girl and lee didn't had any way out of this the professor wouldn't believe him now over her .Where was the justice two of our housemates get cursed and we will now lose more points.

**Daphne POV**

I couldn't believed I pulled it up and harry smirked at me when we reached the great hall and said "Great work Daphne I didn't knew you had on you to act so innocently nearly fooled me for a second"

"What gave it away then" I asked

"The look on Jordan's face" Harry told

Later after the days lesson ended after a boring class of history in which no one even managed to wake up apart from some Ravenclaws. Harry and I along with Alisa, Amelia, Nick, Nathan and Eusebia were sitting on the corner of a slytherin common room when Greta and Mary joined us then Mary said "Brilliant Potter! It was unbelievable you must teach me how to do that purple spell"

"What purple spell we didn't practiced a spell with purple color today maybe your brain got addled with all the mudbloods around us "Bole said who had just appeared with Pucey.

Mary rolled her eyes and said "You didn't thought the weasels went down spitting blood because they saw your ugly face did you?"

All the conversations stopped and I couldn't believe it at his first day at Hogwarts Harry had started using Dark Arts even the teenagers of around 15 years have difficulty casting them because they needed intent to hurt and Harry casted them.

That night I went to bead thinking about how chaotic life in Slytherin house could be only after a day.

**1 week later**

**Dumbledore POV**

Dumbledore was having the usual start of the term meeting with the staff members talking about how or what his students are like and making a mental note to himself for trying to help those that needed the help but as discreetly as possible. In his long life he has learned many things and most valuable of it was that even small things in someone's life could make a big difference to the world and he didn't wanted another Tom Riddle one was more than enough.

After learning Cedric Diggory and Tamsin Applebee was the most talented student in Hufflepuff and Sophia Jackson from Ravenclaw was quite talented in most of the wand wielding classes he asked "What about Gryffindor?"

"I could only think of Nikki Granger in normal year she could have been the most talented student in the year but this year I fear she may hold rank for third after Miss Greengrass and Mister Potter would surely hold the first."

"I agree with McGonagall "said Snape.

"I think Miss Granger is bit better in Charms than Miss Greengrass but holds no candle with Mr. Potter" said Flitwick

Dumbledore thought and signed he thought he would make Harry a model student and tell him to show a way to Neville because that boy lacked so much confidence but it didn't matter he would have to talk with Neville himself and make him stay in Light and hope Tom doesn't make use of his connection to scar of Neville.

"What about the attack on Weasely's? Severus have you questioned the usual suspects Rosier, Carrows and Parkinson?"

"Yes I have you know Albus It could be found out more easily if I could only read their minds"

"I know but I can't violate their rights like that Severus it is against the school policy. If it even wasn't I wouldn't would have allowed it even so."

"Anybody wants to add anything?"Asked Dumbledore

"Meeting Concluded "He said

**Dumbledore is a manipulative bastard but he is not all bad I want dumbly to be somewhat good guy for the sake of story he has a part to play as a good old headmaster otherwise I would have killed him right away**

**Would Harry go deeper into Dark Arts or maybe Daphne or Alice Longbottom could help him tune in for the next time? Dhang dhang dhang**

**Nikki would not be like Hermione I don't know about most people but for my opinion I don't like Hermione much I think of her as somewhat annoying like a female version of Sheldon from the big band theory.**

**Neville would follow cannon for first two years.**

**:p**

**There would be one more very very long chapter for first year and we move into second **


	4. Chapter 4

**I know I want to but I don't own harry neither any of the JKR characters though most of them are P***y.**

**Is there any good Dark! Harry story where he doesn't try to be good and isn't a son of Voldemort? It would be better if the paring isn't with Hermione.**

**Daphne POV**

It was the first match of the year and it was Slytherin VS Gryffindor. I along with my peers was making our way to the stands.

I never thought Hogwarts could be so tiring and at the same time I liked it. Just a month had passed and I thought it was awesome the stairs were enchanted and could take you to a different place all together I got lost two times already but by now I was certain about places used normally. Then there were classes itself I was home tutored for the better part of the year but even so Harry was far better than most of us in many classes though no one could come near me in potions. Then there were peoples from other houses Hufflepuff were afraid of us so we appeared indifferent to them .occasionally Pucey or Bole would try to bully them but other than that they were none of our concerns. Ravenclaws were more bearable than other houses they didn't cared about house rivalry and remained neutral in all the things .lastly Gryffindors were the real problem it was like an all out war after the day when we fought outside the DADA corridors and both sides had suffered detentions and point loss. Even some of the older members had told us to stop fighting but it didn't stop.

We had reached the front door of the castle and were getting out when Bole said "Look there are the Gryffindors should we go and have some fun. " He asked to Harry .I signed knowing this isn't going to end well. After the slytherin first years learned that it was Harry who used that Dark spell on Wesley's the rest of the slytherin first years followed him as lost puppies but who was I to complain cause I did the same .In fact I was more closer to him than even Neil Silvanus who was apparently his roommate and surprisingly Mary Borgin who got along with him more than anyone else.

"Do whatever you want "Harry said on a bored tone and lead the way towards them.

"Look who came to greet us traitorous potter and his minions." Said Lee Jordan

Bole replied "You are the one to talk blood traitors and Mudbloods."

One of the Weasely's said angrily "How many times do we have to tell you to not use that word you deatheater scum."

Nikki Granger then took out her wand and said "I could best any of you if you dare."

It was very brave of her and her face was very determined and I couldn't help but wonder for the first time that should be the reason she went to Gryffindor than Ravenclaw.

Her brave face didn't lasted more because the next word brought a shock on her face because harry who never spoke with the muggleborn spoke for the first time "You think you are so high and mighty mudblood but you should know your place .Who is your second?"

It took a moment for her to access the words and she had a confused look on her face so Alisa said "This is what happens when a mudblood comes to our world she doesn't know even what a duel mean let alone what a second is."

We all laughed and at that moment one of the Weasely said "I will be her second who is yours?"

Harry looked over us and his eyes landed on me and went towards Mary she looked eager but then he again laid his eyes on me. I was looking confident outwards but inside I was really hoping that he would not choose me but he said "Daphne is my second. "

"When do you want to meet with us?"Nikki asked eagerly.

"We will go right away there is an unused bathroom in second floor no one is even going to find out if we are missing .Of course you could babble out after what I will do to you."Harry said

"We won't and we expect you to do the same if we put you in the hospital wing."

Greta snorted and said "As if"

"Let's go the rest of you go to the stadium "said Harry

**Nikki POV**

On the way to the second floor bathroom which I never used because there was a rumor that it was haunted by an annoying ghost Fred filled me about wizard duels and what a second was for.

After some time we reached the bathroom and I took out my wand seeing Potter do the same and he said "We normally bow on Wizards Duel but you should know that my family is one of the Ancient and noble family but seeing as you are less worthy then a lowly peasant I won't do it."

At that moment I felt so angry that I shouted "Diffindo" but Potter was much quicker and he erected a shield by saying "Portego so you want to cut me?"He asked laughing and then said "Pultatio, Pultatio" He shouted two times in succession and I erected my shield the first one got through but it only knocked me some paces back then second one hit me on full force and I was thrashed on to the wall.

"You will pay for that "shouted Fred but after a second or two I heard his scream .I was still down and my head was hurting I prayed to God for them to leave us. But it didn't happened Potter casted another spell on me which made me vomit something slimy and I felt sick and I opened my eyes saw it was slugs.

I heard him use another spell to Fred who shouted in his pained voice "You Bastard. "And a thud that meant he was also down.

I then heard Potter say "This was only the demonstration and I hope you would honor my Bargain Weasely remember not a word to teachers and I hope you put a strong leash on your mudblood "

I didn't knew what he was doing because my back was turned on them and I was vomiting slugs while laying on the floor but I was so angry I retorted back "Your mother was also a muggleborn how do you feel about that Potter .If she was alive would you call her a mudblood?"

"COMMINUO" Potter shouted and I shrieked in pain my leg was bleeding he cut open my leg."Yes she was a mudblood and my father choosed wrong side of the war. I am not proud of them. As a parting gift" he said and shouted "COMMIUNUO" Two times and Fred and I again howled in pain that f**king idiot cut open my back.

After the door opened and closed Fred said "He is gone .I thought for a moment he was going to kill you "He came towards me and asked "Where did it cut it's in my arm so it isn't much and again he knocked you in the wall. I am sorry I was unprepared I could do nothing but watch .Potter was frightening why do you had to tell him that?"

"Fred first help me up I can't even stand up he knocked me up pretty hard with that Pultatio spell whatever it is." I said

**Harry POV**

This was real fun. I even would not have expected them to go down so easily but I guess I was talented and more powerful than others. I smirked at that thought. We met other first years on the way to the Slytherin house and asked "Did anyone asked about us?"

"No everyone was busy on the match in fact we won there is going to be a party at the common room."Neil said

I laughed and Pucey told me "I heard you cut open that mudblood Grangers back and her leg great job "He said in awe I nodded but inside I was laughing they didn't even knew the basic jinxes and curses. It wasn't like I was going to risk using a Dark Spell and got discovered after that first time I used them my housemate already told I could be expelled or suspended by using it.

Time passed by and it was already December. The snow covered Hogwarts and it looked beautiful. On the first week of December Professor Snape came to collect the name of the students who would be staying on the holiday and I signed up along with Neil and were the only first years to do so. There were only 5 students in total staying in Slytherin house and Daphne invited me to her home where Alisa was also staying but I told her I hadn't even met her parents but the truth was I hadn't found any place to practice and I really needed to learn some privacy charm like silencing charm .

After the end of term I was pleased to see that I was top of my class and Daphne was second but I was way above her also Granger was fourth and Alisa, Neil and Mary Borgin all three made up the top ten .There were 5 Slytherins, 3 Ravenclaws and surprisingly one Gryffindor Nikki Granger and also a Hufflepuff named Cedric Diggory. I knew I already had support from all of the Slytherins first year and there was no way that I was going to get a competition if I always did as well as I did this term.

It was Christmas and I couldn't help but be pleased that a term has passed in Hogwarts and I learned a lot but there was a voice nagging on the back of my head saying that I hadn't even practiced Dark Spells only I had studied theory. Dark Arts was really something special and whatever people say I find it amusing that it was illegal even in the times of Dark Lord .I smirked inwardly how they were going to defeat another Dark Lord if he came along or the previous Dark Lord rose again if I was going to believe McGonagall.

I was so deep in thought that I didn't knew Neil had came inside and he had already looked at the book I was reading and startled me by saying " Where did you bought that ?I thought it was illegal?"

"This is just basic Dark Spell book they are not even considered dark many of them are powerful curses and some are borderline Dark Spells."I said

"Would you let me practice with you and take a look at that book if you don't mind?"Neil asked

"I don't have a place to practice "I said

"I know a place" Neil said "it's not far away from here I could show you it's behind the portrait of a ugly man just ten minutes from here"

"How did you have the password? "I asked

"I was talking to the portrait and it gave me the password and said no one has been there for centuries and don't call him ugly we need that room "Neil said

"Do you take me as an idiot" I asked coldly

"N-no I didn't meant it to sound like that "Neil stammered

"Make sure no one else will know about this room except us" I said and added "Not even Daphne I don't know but I feel something wrong with her like she is acting as a Slytherin."

"What?" Neil asked "I mean are you sure you are most close with her and you took her to the duel"

"Yes I did I knew I could have beaten them both but I wanted to see if she would help me or not. She acts like a perfect slytherin a little too perfect don't you think?"

"She didn't?" Asked Neil

"No she didn't went offensive even when they were in floor so we can't trust her fully yet maybe we could include Mary as she is close to me than any other person and is an antisocial, Alisa is too close to Daphne and I want to some more time with others" I said

"Cool it would be like our base of operation "Neil said excitedly

I rolled my eyes but he continued making me laugh.

"We could be an secret organization and work for the rights of wizards and witches, I heard Dark Lord got his first follower from his close friends you can do the same" Neil said jokingly and I laughed thinking it was long shot and even thought what would I want to be a New Dark lord for?

It was the last day of our peace and tomorrow our friends will return from the holidays so Nick and I with the help of a fifth year went to kitchen and got some food and whereas he went to common room we went to the secret room I found.

Neil suddenly said" I was so happy when the letter came that I was special and all "he took a swig of pumpkin juice and said "then that professor came and told about the muggleborn will be attending .I couldn't believe it this was supposed to be our world I mean what are they thinking letting on muggleborn did you know they had to pay less than us for attending."

"No I didn't but I wouldn't be surprised if it wasn't Dumbledores doing "I somewhat felt bad for Neil after his mother died when he was five years old he was living in a orphanage he knew the name of her mother Sonya Silvanus who was in slytherin a year younger than my parents, that meant he was at least a half-blood and he was researching about his father.

"Any news about your family members from father's side?" I asked

"No not yet, I have tried everything but the only accurate way is to go to Gringotts , many of them say I share a resemblance with most of the Black family and they could trace down you family roots but it will cost too much and I don't even have a Knut to share."Neil said

I weighted pros and cons Neil was a good friend he might even follow me to the end of the world and he was talented it was good to have such as ally and I was more sure he was from one of the prominent wizarding family he said before his mom died they were hiding in a muggle world so it must be something his father or mother did no not for light side but for the dark side because they could have came back into wizarding world after the war ended in favor of the Light side.

"Do it I will pay" He opened his mouth and I added" You could pay me afterwards and who knows maybe you could pay me right away after wards you do the Heritage test .We could go together I don't also know who else is related in my family tree knowing my parents it could be even some Weasely's."I shivered

**Daphne POV**

It was April and some of the Ravenclaws already started learning for the finals that took place in June first week but I knew something was going on with Harry, Neil and Mary at first they used to stop speaking when we came and they glanced at each other and I didn't knew why it hurt me I thought how could Harry not include me as I was his first friend. I entered the slytherin common room with Alisa and was going to sit down when Mary came as said "Harry wants to meet with you two follow me."

"Where are you taking us Mary" Alisa asked

"To a secret room we have been practicing "Mary said

"What have you been practicing and who else is there" Asked Alisa again I was also interested.

"What do you think we need a secret place to practice? Cheering charm? "Mary said and I winced what I am going to do now I didn't wanted to be dark whatever my family told me about it or whatever my friends did. Was this why harry didn't called me? Did he suspect me that I was a loser and replaced me with Mary? I was not going to allow that I knew I should be by his side not some other annoying girl.

We reached an ugly portrait and Mary said "conventus loco" which was 'meeting place' in Latin. What are they meeting for are they really practicing Dark Spell this young?

I looked at Alisa and saw she was smiling I should have expected that as she was a Slytherin through and through.

"Thanks for calling them Mary you can start practicing this leg severing curse."Harry said and Mary went and took out her wand.

I looked around and saw there were practice dummies and it wasn't a room it was a small hall and there were three doors plus the entrance we came from the hall looked liked an big training ground.

"We thought this belonged to some teacher whose subject is no longer included in Hogwarts curriculum so I decided to add another subject in place of it since Hogwarts is offering less and less subject as year passes would you join us " Said Harry to Alisa.

Alisa didn't even blink and said "Yes Yes a hundred times yes I could even ask for some of the books from my father for the next year. If it would be alright?"

"Yes I would be more than pleased we share new information here and it doesn't even have to be dark spells any useful spells could be useful. You could practice with Neil. Then after you have practiced you can write the name of the spell and how to use it in the book if it haven't been written before it would appear as a new spell I ordered it from Diagon its handy."

Alisa went away after that gleefully and Harry motioned me to follow him he took me to the last room down the hall explaining "That is the rest room the next room has got a round table and around 25-30 peoples can sit there at once so we made it an metting room .This though is my private room I sometimes sleep here .I haven't told anyone the password until now but I want you to know it as you are most trusted of my friends the password is LATIBULUM "I raised my eyebrow he sure was good at Latin and it meant 'Hiding place ' or 'lair'.

The room was beautiful it had a double bed with all the dark detectors around the room and then I knew what this was about he was going to interrogate me and he could catch me if I lie I didn't wanted to be caught if he told the slytherin house members about my reluctance about not accepting muggleborn I would be dead before completing school. Plus I was also afraid that I would lose the friendship with Harry and it sure as hell mattered to me.

"Do you want to get rid of mudbloods" Asked Harry

"Yes "I said and a red light came from a lie detector .He signed and said "I don't believe it. I had a suspicion but you of all people you have been lying to us all along."

"I didn't mean it like that Harry it's just it doesn't matter what I want to do. I would do anything you want me to do even if it means killing muggleborn."

Harry looked at the lie detector and so did I it didn't show red light and I was shocked would I really kill anyone Harry wants to kill? I knew I was over protective of him as I found out these last few days but let it slide thinking it might be because he was one of my closest friends.

"Welcome to the club Daphne "Said harry smiling "I hope we get along fine. "

**McGonagall POV**

Each year it gets more and more tiring maybe it is because I am getting old. This year also passed without any more incidents though I am still feeling bad that Slytherins won the house cup and Quidditch cup again. Along with having most talented first years 5 of them in top ten and Mr. Potter was in a class of his own. I couldn't help but shudder thinking how much he reminded herself of young Tom Riddle and couldn't help but pray that son of lily and James didn't ended up like this.

Should I bring this up to Albus? No he is a Headmaster he should not be bothered with it and he hasn't gave me a reason to suspect him after the first day in which he slipped the hostility he felt towards muggleborn witches and wizards.

**Alice POV**

Who knew teaching could be so tiring one more year left then I could again apply for most fixed place then defense as Albus told me the position was jinxed. I was little worried even after Albus told us if you aren't going to teach more than a year nothing would happen to you so after a year was finished and I reached the Headmasters office and sat down for the meeting.

The meeting was boring and I dozed off several time but Albus asked me a question and Minerva pinched me and said" We know you are talented Alice but you never did learned to stay awake in classes "

"I know it was only because of notes I got from lily I passed" I laughed a little sadly because I remembered the conversation I had with Harry the last day. Where he said he didn't wanted to visit us for the holidays when I insisted for the 5th time then he told he was going to do an inheritance check up so that he has got hope that his mother might not be a muggleborn. I was shocked that he thought so little of the muggleborn even if he was a slytherin even Snape was friends with lily for some years after being sorted.

The meeting was over and as I said goodbye to all the professors I went to the Gryffindor room and went to the bed which belonged to lily and sat there for a while with my eyes closed and thought I am sorry that I wasn't there for your son Lily, I tried so hard Frank also did but Dumbledore said he was safe and Neville should be protected. I am so sorry. I am afraid I don't know when Voldemort would be back but I don't want to see Harry and Neville fighting at a different side. They were supposed to be brothers I could only hope and try to make things better maybe Harry will come for Christmas next year.

**i might even change the paring even though i like Daphne i know there isn't a lot of story with paring with a ROSIER or CARROW or even BORGIN though this will never be slash .**

**First year done and about inheritance HARRY WILL NOT HAVE ANYTHING ELSE but NEIL will make a surprising discovery about his father.**

**I don't know when I would be updating I am quite busy….I just got accepted in a uni for Bachelor in Music in London and so I am quite busy the session starts in September but I still haven't applied for visa .**

**Maybe I'll update week later.**


	5. Chapter 5

After the disappointment of the inheritance test at least for me ,i was venting my anger kicking the bed in Diagon Alley . I snorted what was i expecting for a mudblood like lily Evans to be. Even my mind disagreed with me the truth was i expected her to be a pureblood like any decent people would like to be. But written on the bank statement it was clear and simple.

_Harry James Potter (Halfblood) Heir of Ancient and Noble House of Potter._

Then there were two vaults one was currently in use as i got money from there other was my family vault as Daphne told me about in first meeting which wound not be accessible by me for quite a time.

The other thing that bugged me was my parents didn't left any will so that my magical guardian was Sirius Black . That said person was in the Azkaban at the moment for betraying my parents. They should have mentioned somewhere that if they were betrayed i would go to some other magical family. I could go to another magical family and i was fairy certain they wont think twice after i told them i wanted. Though there was no way in Hell i was going to Longbottoms for my holidays they looked like a perfect gryffindoors you could find. Maybe not their whimpering excuse of the boy-who-didnt-died son he looked like an idiotic Hufflepuff to me. Once meeting them together was enough. Bloody hell why cant Alice Longbottom leave me alone she with her family came to kings cross to pick me up if i had changed my mind about going with them after i rejected her the fifth time.

Talking about magical families Alisa's Parents and Grandmother invited me to spend their summer with them and i accepted saying i will come after the inheritance test bloody ministry they would put on records of everyone doing the test so if i was even a heir of some minor died out family it would have been on the paper tomorrow.

Just then i heard the knock on my door . It must be Neil maybe he had some luck with the inheritance .

A pale white faced Neil Silvanus came to the room and he handed me a bag.

"what is that ?" i asked him

"the money you gave me to do the test it i just took it out from my vault ." Neil said .

So he was an Pureblood and from a Noble House if he had that much money now and i expect him not to give it away unless the remaining money could not cover his expenses for at least 6 remaining years.

So why was he not happy ?

" it looks like you are from a pureblood line why aren't you happy i would give all my gold in bank to be one now." I said coldly

" i take it your mother was not one of us " i nodded then to my shock he added " i would have been happier if my father was a mudblood now"

Now even thought it didn't mattered to me who ever this idiots father was i was intrigued by his shaken expression .

"who is he" i asked

"Gideon prewett" looking at my confused expression he added " Thats not the bad part . He was from a Noble family even if they were all Gryffindoors and they fought against the Dark Lord. i got some money to cover my years in Hogwarts. The worst part is my magical guardians i have got to go to them even if i don't want to i even told the goblins i would pay them 1000 galleons if they didn't showed the ministry .Bloody hell they denied and told me they have got to send the letter to my magical guardian as the part of contract i signed."

Neil then slumped on the chair.  
I couldn't help myself and ask "who are they ?"

"Weaslys" he said

The only thing i could say was "true my friend mudblood would have been better."

**The Burrow**

It was a pretty normal day at the burrow . Percy was reading the Newspaper and pointing out what he would do to change the wizarding world to his father. Ron was listening to charlie's every word. No he was hanging on his every word as he told him how gryffindoor won the house cup by beating Ravenclaw in the final. Ginny was listening to the Twins about what menace they have been on their first year of Hogwarts.

It was just the normal day at the burrow .

And then the tapping came .

"Why is there a owl from the bank knocking at the window dad " said Charlie

Molly Weasley had a highly sensible ear after raising 7 children's she was always on the lookout when trouble would happen and when the Twins started playing prank at an early age of 3 ...well you get the head came from the kitchen and she said " Arthur you paid the debt for this year ?"

"Yes i just paid it the last month " and he opened the window surprisingly though the owl didn't went to the Head of the House it went to Molly Weasley which surprised her and caught it only when she saw the letter which was addressed for her.

"why would they write to me "she murmured

All the Weasley in the room were now looking at her mothers face in silence .  
First there was shock . Then her expression went pale then a smile graced her face . After what looked liked an eternity to the people in the room apart from Molly who by this time had tears running from her eyes and smiling at the same time . Ron broke the silence.

"Mum whats wrong"

"Oh" she then looked up and seemed to realize that she was not alone and whole of her family was watching her she gave a laugh which further terrified the people in the room and said to her husband " Arthur , Gideon has a son."

"B-but how?" He took a breadth and said " Where has been all these years ?"

" I don't know Arthur but he must be so alone " a tear escaped her face " Arthur can we-"

" Of course we can " said Arthur " He could have Bills old bedroom , you didn't had to ask me , Do you think he grew up in muggle world maybe i could show him my shed and figure out-"

"ARTHUR WEASLEY" shouted Molly " You would do no such thing poor dear would be scared out of his mind " then she turned to Fred and George " He is in your year boys so i expect you to get along with him and no pranking"

" Mum as we couldn't help but hear that-

" the poor dear of our cousin is in our year-

"can we know his name so-

" we can know what type of welcome we can give him"

" Of course as long as the Welcome is not a prank" Molly said in a sweet voice which terrified the twins more than her shouting and Ginny giggled and thought that she was going to learn how to do that maybe she could practice on Ron.  
Though the next words from her mouth shook the twins pretty badly .

"Neil Silvanus"

The twins faces were priceless .

"whats wrong boys?" said their father whom they ignored and looked at their mum.

"Neil Silvanus? Are you certain mum ? -

" No are you absolutely bloody certain?"

Molly would have usually scolded the twins but under the circumstances she didn't even had a thought about it " Whats wrong with him? Is he alright ? How does he look?"

"Mum i don't think he would like coming to live with us" said one of the twins.

"WHAT ?" shouted molly " He hasn't even met us how can you say that -" she would have said more but one of the twins said

"He is in Slytherin- "

" We all told you about Slytherins of our year they all despise muggleborns and blood traitors-"

"Then they follow around Potter like they are his loyal subjects-"

"The most close to him are Daphne Greengrass and Mary Borgin -"

"Along with Alisa Rosier and our own cousin Neil."

Molly's face was white by the time they finished but she believed though reluctantly that slytherin house also produced many good wizards .

"Being in Slytherin dosent mean they are bad and i forbid you to tell him anything regarding that house anyway we will bring him here he is family and would be treated equally and fairly is this understood."

"WHAT ? A slytherin will come here have you gone bloody mental mum" shouted one Ronald Weasley and before Molly could explode Arthur said  
" Yes Ron he is your cousin and being in Slytherin dosent make who you are Mad eye was a slytherin and Sirius Black was a Gryffindoor."

Ron looked at his dad with a shocked expression and was going to say something but his fathers serious expression stopped him.

"We should go and get him now Arthur they said he is living in Leaky cauldron "

"Lets go Molly" said Arthur

Then he took a pinch of floo powder and shouted " Leaky Cauldron" quicky followed by his wife.

Only thing Ron Weasley along with Twins could say was

"BLOODY HELL"

**Greengrass Manor**

Daphne Greengrass was sitting on her desk and reading the book about her second grade potion when she heard a knock on her she went up and opened it only to find her best friend Alisa Rosier.

"Slept well Alisa?" asked Daphne

"Oh yes,what were you doing don't tell me you were again reading the potion or runes books again"

"Potions" Daphne said.

"Oh yes but you should do something else every now and then i don't want my best friend to turn into Severus Snape."

"No i wont " she laughed " imagine having hair like that i would kill myself if i ever saw myself in the mirror with my hair that way"

Both the girls laughed thinking about their greasy haired good for nothing Potion master.

" What are you doing today ?"asked Alisa

" You don't remember Harry asked us to come to his room in leaky cauldron today along with Mary and carrow twins were also asked to be there"said Daphne

"Thank god you reminded me i forgot about it i guess its good to have a best friend with a brilliant memory even though most of the times she only uses it to memorize runes . You told me on our third year you wanted to skip a year or two in runes have you talked with Snape about it?"

"No i haven't i will talk to him this year maybe he will agree without any fussle and send my request to runes teacher"

Alisa rolled her eyes "Of course he will though i expect he will be disappointed that his model student is more talented in runes then on Potions"

"Ha ha Alisa ,lets go and have breakfast we are expected to be there at 12 and i hope Astoria would not beg us to take her with us this time again."said Daphne

"Just wait a year and you would have a nosy younger sister in Hogwarts too." said Alisa

"I hope she doesn't end up in our house " said Daphne

"Come on Daphne we both know you don't mean that " Alisa said how wrong she was because at this point Daphne Greengrass wanted more than anything else to shield her sister from a Devil named Harry James though her twelve old mind didn't knew she was attracted to him.

**Leaky Cauldron**

Harry Potter was pissed he invited all four of his associates-Yes associates because Harry Potter didn't liked the idea of having friends someone being equal to him was repulsive maybe later they would be followers but friends didn't happen to be in his dictionary after a year in Hogwarts he had thought about all the things thoroughly . He would keep gathering peoples for the Dark Arts meeting and then he would slowly turn them into his followers. Today was the day when two more idiots would join him . Yes the carrow twins would be a big asset and he cant imagine what the dark lord would do if he came back and saw one of his followers children having loyalty with someone else.

But the thing that had him pissed was Mary Borgin was late when he told her to come here at 12 it was already 12:07 and carrows would be here soon as he told them to be 15 minutes late so that everyone would be briefed what was going to happen . This wouldn't do.

"Everyone listen i have called the Carrow twins here today to ask them to join us in the project we have been doing i ask you all to be ready and have your wands traced on them i have lie detector on the room and if they lie to me i want you to stun them right away then i will oblivate them." said Harry earning some impressed look from his associates that he could perform oblivating spell.

All of them nodded and just at that moment the knock came and everyone had their wands out and took their position .

"Its open " harry told

A sweaty Mary Borgin came hurrying inside the room only to find three wands pointed at her and a thunderous face of Harry Potter asking her "Why the hell are you late"

After she explained that she was trying to sneak the book on Dark Arts from her fathers shop and it took some time she was told by Neil what was going on and took her position waiting for the Twins.

When the clock reached 12:14 another knock came and the Carrow twins came into the room and took a step back after they saw four wands pointed at them and turned to expressionless face of Harry Potter telling " Lock the Door Alisa and stay out i don't want anyone listening and i want to know if someone tries to listen"

Alisa Rosier gave a smile and went out to guard the door her mind didn't processed that she didn't meant more than the term Guard dog to Harry Potter.

The interrogation took less than five minutes as all the answers carrow twins gave were perfect for Harry . Their manical grin that split their faces scared the shit out of one Daphne Greengrass when Harry told them that they would be practising Dark Arts and even Mary Borgin shuddered when she heard that they both idolized Bellatrix Lestrange and wanted to be more like her.

Maybe if Harry Potter had turned around Daphne Greengrass would have shivered with fear while seeing the gleeful expression on his face which was more scarier then when he was angry but he had his eyes only on the Twins the whole time.

At that time if Lord Voldemort would have been there he would have killed all the seven children present in the room and Albus Dumbledoor would have oblivated all the seven and bound Harry Potters magic and made him an squib because Harry Potter had what Lord Voldemort didn't respect no not fear yes there was fear but there was also respect because Harry Potter didn't made anyone kneel to his wishes he manipulated them he was the cross between the Dark Lord Voldemort and the Light Lord Dumbledoor and that was a lethal combination.

At that time it was peaceful outside even if there was no thunder the world would come to know this day as the day when Harry Potter gathered his all six followers of his inner circle. They would be whispered by some in fear and respected by some in awe the seven would do things that one Mister Ollivander would say terrible but great.

But that was many years from now and future was not written in stone a small change could change everything and the fate decided that he would give it a chance before the darkness engulfed the world and one Nikki Granger ,Fred and George Wesley along with Neville Longbottom would wake up next day seeing a nightmare about six person dressed on dark red robes and black mask with a man in the middle dressed in black robes with shoulder length black hair covering his face laughing as he strucked down Albus Dumbledoor with a green light from his wand.

After some time all seven children made their way Downstairs and had lunch explaining what happened in the in-heritage test at the bank.

"Why do i have to go with Weasley isn't there any way out?" asked Neil

"No not unless they give you physical harm or you reach the age of seventeen they are you guardians even if you don't like them."

" At least you are a Pureblood "said Harry

" It doesn't matter if you are not a pureblood Harry at least not to us you are from an old family and its not like it was your decision if was your stupid fathers " said Amelia Carrow

"His father was a brave men Young lady and being a muggleborn should not be frowned upon " said a middle aged man who came forward with a fat women who was looking at Amelia with a stern expression.

"Oh look who have graced us the weasel's mama and papa why are you interrupting in our conversation " Asked Nathan defending his sister shouting the last part with a loathing look on his face.

At that time there was a crowd gathering and Daphne being the sensible one stepped forward and said " sorry sir my friends didn't meant to cause you any harm they are just worried that you would be taking one of our friends and were worried that we would have to let them go and wont be able to see him whole summer " she looked at the Twins and said go with it and continued " Sir i hope it doesn't reach any of our professors about this" and Harry was reminded about how she manipulated Mcgonacall at the start of first year for giving punishment to lee and knew why the hat had shouted Slytherin even if it took some time.

Molly and Arthur looked at her with approval and Molly said " Such a well mannered girl . I am glad that Neil has a friend like such a nice girl like you maybe you can visit us sometime what is your name ."

"Daphne Greengrass ma'am" she said

"Now we should get going come on " said Arthur

"Write to me guys please tell me you would write to me " said Neil getting up his chair and giving us a desperate look .

After a minute or two of goodbye Neil Silvanus walked out with the Wesley's and the Carrow Twins rounded up on Daphne.

"Why were you so nice to Weasels " asked Amelia

"Yes you looked as if you would have licked their shoes"

"Shut up " said Alisa " Don't you think if she didn't interfered Dumbledoor would have heard what you said "

"Why do we care?" said Nathan

"I think - " started Mary but was cut off when Harry continued " That you would go along with what Daphne says when we are in public. Say whatever you like with us but you both don't know when to shut up. Your stupid mouth nearly landed us in trouble some time ago ."

**Alrite guys and i would be more than happy to see some reviews telling me whats wrong and whats missing .**

**And check out my other new story called two potters**.


End file.
